youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Semp
This interview was conducted on November 18, 2018, by EpicNinjaDude37. ---- Semp was a YouTuber with over 1,900 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? *I discovered YouTube in 2008 - 2009 bc I randomly saw my siblings watching it on the living room TV Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? *I don't entirely remember, but my early genre of videos that I'd watch were "try not to laugh" compilations and stuff like that. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? *Casual computer games, don't remember exactly what it was. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? *20,000 - 50,000 Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? *100 Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? *Don't remember Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you *Doctor Comedy (85,000+ subs) Q8: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? *Don't remember Q9: Who or what influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ *In 2014 I thought of making a YouTube channel bc I saw people blowing up from making gaming vids, so I made my own in mid 2015. Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? *Don't really have a fav youtuber, I just watch whoever I'm subbed to. Q11: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? *Sort of unfair Q12: How did you come up with Semp as your YouTube channel name? *It's part of one of my middle names irl. (Or short for it) Q13: Was Semp your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? *My first YouTube name was "iiGrand xD" (Cringe ass name lol) Q14: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? *Not really, apart from my old videos from 2.5 - 3 years ago Q15: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? *August 18, 2015. Q16: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? *Making videos for some people to enjoy. (Doesn't matter how many people, although having more people would be cooler.) Q17: What is your favorite video game? * Fortnite Q18: What is your favorite video game to record? *Roblox Q19: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? *Sometimes, also Fortnite, Roblox or Garry's Mod Q20: How many video games do you own? *Unknown Q21: What do you use to record and edit your videos? *OBS Studio to record and Adobe Premiere Pro CC 2018 to edit Q22: What are your PC and setup specs? *Intel Core i9 Q23: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? *10-20 minutes Q24: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? *shitty dell laptop lol Q25: How many comments and messages that you receive do you read and reply to? *Comments: Maybe 3-5 per video. Messages: A lot Q26: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? *yes like 3 times Q27: Does any of your family members watch your videos? *only my sister, but not all the time. Q28: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? *A few people at school like a year ago Q29: Have you ever met another YouTuber? *not irl. Q30: What is your dream job? *YouTuber, director, a mix of both. Q31: Have you lived in the U.S for your whole life? *yes Q32: Have you ever traveled outside of the U.S, if so to what country? *no Q33: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? *I'd allow people to swear in videos without losing a lot of their viewers and money Q34: If you were the founder of YouTube what do you think you would have named it? *Idk Q35: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? *Copper play button for 50,000 lmao. Q36: You currently have over 15,000 subscribers on your YouTube channel, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? *Yes because I had it before my current channel on my old channel called "Grandz" with 42k subs. Q37: You had 42,000 subscribers on your old YouTube channel, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? *2 years ago I didn't. Q38: Currently your most viewed video has over 434,000 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? *No but yes at the same time since I've gotten that many views before on my old channel. Q39: Can you remember what date your most viewed video become your most viewed video? *No. But I remember it was around May - June 2018 Q40: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? *My goal is to keep going in terms of numbers (not a certain number) Q41: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? *Like 1,000 lmao Q42: How long do you think YouTube will last? *75 - 90 years. If television could last 100+ years then what's stopping youtube from doing the same? Q43: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? *So far I just know for the rest of my life maybe. Q44: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? *To make titles and thumbnails that would attract viewers, not to the point it's misleading though. Q45: What is the future for you and your channel? *Being a full time youtuber and maybe making money. Q46: Have you ever done an interview like this before? *no, but i've done an interview about when my other channel was taken down with cof (fuck cof now lol)